


Ineffable Bureaucracy fanart section

by Lemoncholic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Female-presenting Beelzebub (Good Omens), Forehead Touch, Good Omens Fanart, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Male-presenting Gabriel (Good Omens), Other, shaving is for humans, uh-oh i see a tiddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncholic/pseuds/Lemoncholic
Summary: When there isn't enough content about your ship you must create your own ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Ineffable Bureaucracy fanart section

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I gave Beelzebub long hair? It just happened. Sue me. I went a little pen-happy and now they are fuzzy-wuzzy. Chest hair is ethereal. Gabriel is a bottom.


End file.
